The Eighth Seishi
by Suishoku
Summary: When all chances of summoning Suzaku have failed, they discover one last hope, and one last shichiseishi to find. . . My first fic, Enjoy! ^_^
1. Introduction

************Introduction*************  
*************************************  
  
While on the road heading towards the capital of Konan, Miaka suddenly   
called to mind something else that Taiitsu-kun had told her after they   
had unsuccessfully tried to summon Suzaku.  
  
"Miaka, it is the law of the Four Gods that when any one of the 28   
seishi dies, another shall be ready to take their place. Any of the   
Four Gods may claim this warrior to be their own; the warrior can gain   
all of the powers of one of the Four Gods' original seishi. This   
warrior has the power of the priestess as well. If this warrior is   
found, no matter what the contingency, the warrior will be able to   
summon any God that they so choose. This is the warrior's ultimate   
strength. I suggest that you find this warrior before Seiryuu does; he   
will help you on your journey."  
  
Now that Nuriko, and Chiriko had died, and Seiryuu had the two   
Shinzaho, and had summoned Seiryuu, they could use the power of that warrior more than ever. Kuto would surely declare war on Konan. Miaka was so deep in   
thought that she didn't notice the dark figure peering down through the   
foliage, wondering what this odd group's purpose might be.   
  
And so our story begins...  
  



	2. The Appearance of the Mysterious Fighter

*************Chapter One****************  
The Appearance of the Mysterious Fighter  
****************************************  
  
That evening, as the Suzaku warriors prepared for rest, a tall, dark   
man rode quickly up on a huge black stallion. The two of them were so   
dark and foreboding, it seemed as if they had ridden out of the black   
of the underworld. All of the seishi noticed the man immediately, and   
sensed trouble as the rider stopped abruptly in front of their camp.   
The man was cloaked almost from head to toe; his face was not visible   
to the Suzaku.  
  
"Make ready your weapons, Warriors of Suzaku! Or make ready to flee,   
for your mortal enemy approaches! Behold, they ride near!"  
  
He rode on almost immediately after he gave his warning. He was right   
indeed, the Seiryuu warriors were riding hard towards their camp.   
Tasuki rose.   
  
"Ready yourselves. I've had enough of these fucking Seiryuu. Especially   
Nakago the Supreme Asshole. We fight!"   
  
"I agree! For Suzaku!" Tamahome agreed. "And for Miaka," he thought.  
  
"We can crush them!" Chichiri supported. "If we get them now, we have   
advantage later, no da!"  
  
So the Suzaku quickly prepared for the fight. The Seiryuu were attacked   
ferociously by the Suzaku. But the Seiryuu didn't seem to know that the   
Suzaku were even there.  
  
But the Suzaku and Seiryuu seishi fought on. It was more than the   
Suzaku had expected, for all of the Seiryuu had somehow been reborn.   
Just as it looked like Suzaku would be crushed [for they were two   
fighting members short, and Mitsukake and even Chichiri can't do much   
damage] the mysterious rider appeared once more. His appearance was so   
abrupt and quiet that everyone ceased to attack. As the rider   
dismounted, Nakago said,   
  
"You're the one we caught spying on our camp! How dare you show your   
face near me! I will tear you apart!" He began to advance on the dark   
stranger.  
  
A glint of silver, and Nakago was silenced by a long, sharp sword at   
his neck.  
  
"Do you have anything more to say, Nakago? ... I didn't think so. Leave   
now and I will wait to slay you and your...lackeys another day. GO!"   
The man's voice was like ice against the rocks.  
  
Surprisingly, Nakago gave the retreat order. The Seiryuu left quite   
quickly. The mysterious man turned to face the Suzaku warriors.   
  



	3. Tamahome's Fight with the Unparalled

*************Chapter Two**************  
Tamahome's Fight with the Unparalleled  
**************************************  
  
"You are all very lucky that I decided to turn back and give you a   
hand. Only two real fighters here, and a priestess who knows nothing of   
the world; who only cares to be protected as she stuffs her face.   
Pitiful. I wonder why Suzaku has even allowed her to be his priestess.   
I offer Suzaku my highest sympathy. He deserves it with a no Miko like   
this!" The man turned to return to his horse.  
  
Tamahome looked over at Miaka. She looked so hurt; she was looking down   
with a shocked and reality-stricken look on her face. Tamahome felt the anger   
in him rise as a tear slid down Miaka's face.  
  
"How dare you!" he shouted at the retreating figure. All the other   
seishi were completely taken aback by Tamahome's outburst. "She is the   
priestess that will save you, and you dare insult her?!"  
  
He turned around sharply. You could tell that he was angry, and that   
this wasn't going to result in peace.   
  
"I never said I was loyal to Konan!" the man snapped. His voice was   
cold and cruel.   
  
"Tamahome should really stop," Tasuki thought. "He's gonna get himself   
in some really deep shit! And he's gonna cause all this trouble just   
because he loves her. Ara! I pray to Suzaku that I never go insane like   
that! Especially over a woman!"  
  
But Tamahome didn't cease to criticize the powerful stranger.  
  
"Do you see how you've hurt her? No one should treat young girls like   
that. Especially the priestess of a God! And you call yourself a man!"   
Tamahome was fuming.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" the man shouted. The long sword was at Tamahome's   
throat in a second. "You dare call me a coward when I save all your lives? I will have to teach you a lesson in respect!"   
  
The man sheathed his sword and took a fighting stance. "I know that you   
won't stand a chance against me while I'm armed with a sword, so this   
way you an I are more equal. You may even live."  
  
Tamahome thought, "What have I gotten myself into? I may die tonight!"   
  
But he showed none of it and took his fighting stance, an agreement to   
the fight. His symbol from Suzaku was glowing brightly on his forehead   
as he tried to give the first punch.  
  
The fight went on for almost half an hour. The mysterious fighter dealt   
a few blows that hit home hard, but for the most part, most of his and   
all of Tamahome's missed. Tamahome knelt after trying a high kick,   
breathing hard. The man showed almost no sign of tiring.   
  
"This guy's good," Tamahome thought. "Why did I ever get myself into   
this?"  
  
"Shall we continue," the man said, "Or will you forfeit?" When Tamahome   
didn't answer right away, the man continued. "A forfeit then? The list   
is long with the names of those who have forfeited to me, I shall have   
to add two names tonight."   
  
He turned towards his horse. Tamahome rose with new determination and   
rage. "I. Never. FORFEIT!" he cried, as he ran into a high-kick aimed right   
for the man's head.   
  
The man couldn't dodge the blow completely, and he fell forward.   
Tamahome caught the long, concealing cloak with his kick, tearing the   
mask from the man's face with an audible rip. Tamahome landed in a   
crouched position and looked at his opponent in shock. Already rising   
was a strikingly beautiful woman, the most beautiful he had ever seen.   
  



	4. She Rides In Beauty, Like the Night. . .

*************Chapter Three*************  
She Rides in Beauty, Like the Night. . .   
***************************************  
  
She had long, insanely black hair, braided loosely down her back. Long   
strands of it had been left out of the braid, and these hung about her   
face, as if they were trying to steal away her beauty, but nothing ever   
could. Her eyes were black, and almond-shaped, heavily slanting   
upwards. Her eyelashes were so thick that it gave the impression that   
her eyes were naturally outlined in black. As she rose, shedding the   
remnants of her disguise, you saw that she was lean but strong. She was   
dressed in a man's clothes, all in black, adorned with silver.   
Surprisingly, she prepared to fight again.  
  
"Come now Tamahome, we haven't finished this yet. Are you... afraid to   
fight a girl?"   
  
Her voice was husky but smooth and sly, like the Gods whispering their   
fantasies in the wind. Her voice and mischievous smile teased you, but   
drew you near; you could tell from it that she liked to ride the wind,   
free and wicked. She was positively devilish. The worst part about her   
was that she was perfect, so beautiful, but you knew that all you could   
do was stare; she was incapturable.   
(At least, that was partially true. ^_~)   
  
Tamahome stood with his fellow warriors, all of them completely   
shocked.   
  
"I...I can't... fight you," Tamahome managed to say. There was an aura   
about her, alluring, capturing, positively killing the onlooker, because he could only look.  
  
She walked over to them. "Fine. I don't care if you're a coward. Now,   
how about a real fire, hmm?"  
  
She built one up and broke the trance she had begun by warning them   
that she could still use the sword, if they didn't stop staring.   
  
As they sat around the fire, she introduced herself.   
  
"My name is Nousatsu. I grew up in the mountains with my father. Now I   
ride where I please."  
  
Chichiri, wanting to be pleasant and polite, began to speak, "My name   
is Chichiri, no da, and this is-"   
  
Nousatsu stopped him. "No need Chichiri. I have been watching all of   
you for almost a week. Let me test my knowledge of you. Chichiri, you   
are the wandering monk, judging from your kasa. You are good to have   
around in a tight situation, not to mention that your supreme knowledge   
of sorcery helps support that. Mitsukake, you are a healer, a   
physician. You seem... lonely."   
  
She added quietly, "I can sympathize," but Mitsukake heard.   
  
She continued in her usual tone. "You are loyal and respectful.   
Tamahome, the brave, fearless, and reckless fighter." She added with a   
soft laugh, "Cute too." Miaka narrowed her eyes in hate.  
  
Nousatsu's wicked smile faded to fake, and she sighed with disapproval   
as she turned to face Miaka. "Miaka, what can I say that I haven't   
already? No more need for tears." Miaka was aghast. How dare she!  
  
"Tamahome might tear off some more of my clothing. Tasuki would like   
that wouldn't you, Tasuki?"   
  
Obviously, the smile had returned, and was even more wicked than   
before. She winked in his direction. Tasuki, for once, didn't have a   
quick retort.   
  
"This one seems to be the most powerful of all of you. And part of a   
mountain gang, by the look of the way he dresses. Now this one's fiery,   
don't you agree Miaka?" She said.   
  
Tasuki smiled smugly. "Yeah, I know I'm hot damn sexy," he thought.  
  
"That's all I can say, judging from the fact that I haven't met the   
other three seishi."  
  
"But there is one thing that I haven't been able to completely figure   
out," She continued.  
  
"Miaka has a 'thing' with either Tamahome or Tasuki, and I am   
determined to figure out which one Miaka has her eye on."   
  
Nousatsu turned to the other two seishi. "I can have a chance with the   
other one this way." She laughed softly, and then turned to Miaka.  



	5. The Pleasure of a Stranger

*************Chapter Four*************  
******The Pleasure of a Stranger******  
**************************************  
  
"Miaka, could you please hold my horse?" Miaka obeyed, bemused.  
  
Then she turned to Tamahome and Tasuki. She stood in front of the two   
of them, looking deep into their eyes. Both men had flattered but   
puzzled looks on their faces. Then, in one swift motion, she reached up   
and took Tasuki's head in her hands and brought it close to her own,   
touching his lips with hers and giving him an obviously intimate kiss.   
A few seconds later she opened her eyes and released a bewildered but   
very, very pleased Tasuki and turned to Miaka. She had a look of pure   
amazement on her face, as did all the seishi, excluding Tasuki, who   
looked like he had been hit by a surprise pleasure surge.  
  
"No one, by any natural means, or should I say mortal means, has ever   
looked like that,I'm sure of it," Mitsukake whispered to Chichiri.  
  
"I believe you, but I would still give my kasa to feel what he's   
feeling, *NO da* !" Chichiri said, and Mitsukake agreed with a   
few stern nods.  
  
"Hmm, can't be sure," Nousatsu said wickedly.   
  
You could tell she was totally enjoying this. Nousatsu followed the   
same procedure on Tamahome a millisecond later. Again, she turned back   
to Miaka, who now looked Furious.   
  
"I believe Tamahome is the winner of the Who Loves Miaka Contest!"   
Nousatsu said with a laugh like rain upon a pond.   
  
She added very softly as she passed Tamahome, (who was now 'in state of   
surprise during a pleasure surge') and newly recovered Tasuki, "But as for  
the Best Kisser Contest, that goes all to Tasuki, and I mean all!" Tasuki   
of course smirked and gave Tamahome his "Oh, it's ALL right here"   
smile.   
  
As Nousatsu collected her horse from the Furious Miaka, she said "What   
will really bother you is the question of whether I really didn't know   
who you loved, or if I just felt like giving the boys a little of what   
I could plainly see that they wanted." Again she smiled evilly and   
laughed softly as she tied her horse to a tree.  
  



	6. Devil Against Devil

**************Chapter Five************  
********* Devil Against Devil ********  
**************************************  
  
Nousatsu sat down among the Suzaku seishi, leaning back against a tree.   
  
"So, why are the Suzaku and the Seriyuu seishi doing so far from home?"   
she asked casually.   
  
"We are in search of three items of power, two are in the possession of   
the Seiryuu warriors," Miaka started slowly, still quite Furious.  
  
"Wait a minute! I thought that there were only two Shinzaho!" a fully   
recovered Tamahome interrupted.  
  
Miaka continued without missing a beat. "Yes, there are. But Taiitsu-  
kun also told me of an Eighth Warrior, that any of the Four Gods can   
claim as their own." Miaka related the information that Taiitsu-kun had   
given her to Nousatsu and the other seishi.   
  
"Well we have our hands full, no da!" Chichiri commented when Miaka was   
finished.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that you really only need to find the warrior,"   
Nousatsu said. "If the Seiryuu have summoned their God, then the Eighth   
Warrior is your last chance."  
  
"What if Nakago and the others have already found the warrior?" Miaka   
despaired.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out," Nousatsu replied coolly. "But   
it seems to me that this Eighth Warrior could be anywhere. I doubt that   
Nakago has found him, or even if he knows about him. But it does seem   
that Nakago gets to everything before you can," Nousatsu smiled   
wickedly and spoke with contingency. "I might have a way to help you   
find out if Nakago has found some extra help."  
  
"You do? How...?" Miaka, as well as the rest of the party, was puzzled.   
How could they penetrate the Seiryuu camp to search for the eighth   
warrior?  
  
"I am all you need." Nousatsu continued. "Give me tonight, and you will   
have the information in the morning."   
  
Nousatsu rose. By the look on her face, it was apparent that she was   
planning on being mischievous. Tasuki walked over to her as she went to   
prepare her horse.   
  
"What are you planning?" he asked, slightly flirting. "You look like   
you're counting on being naughty."   
  
Nousatsu laughed softly, like a devil planning a night to remember.   
"Wouldn't you like to know." She turned to face him. "It's going to be   
fun."  
  
"What kind of fun?" Tasuki asked. His own version of a naughty look   
spread across his face.  
  
"Oh everything," Nousatsu spoke like a seasoned veteran in the field.   
"I'm sure that there will be plenty of everything."  
  
"And what would everything include?" Tasuki asked. He liked this game!  
  
"Well, I'm expecting at least one bottle of sake, maybe a few minor   
skirmishes, and... let us say..." She positively radiated evil. "Foul   
play."  
  
Tasuki laughed quietly. "Sounds like lots of fun. May I join you? I   
couldn't possibly pass this up."  
  
Nousatsu brushed the backs of her fingers down Tasuki's cheek. "Sorry,   
but you'll have to miss out on all the fun tonight. I work alone."  
  
She mounted her horse as Tasuki's face fell to disappointment. "DAMN!"   
he thought. Nousatsu turned to him once more before taking off.   
  
"Besides, if you came, it would be very hard to do my job with you   
there. Now I'm not sure if Tomo might be happy to see you, but I know   
Nakago wouldn't. I know he's straight." She bent down smiling once   
more.  
  
"I swear, the way he and Soi rock the boat, I should hope that he's not   
Tomo's type. I also wouldn't be surprised if Soi drops out of fighting   
in, oh, say *nine months*!" Nousatsu laughed. "Be waiting for me in the   
morning, Tasuki!" And with that she rode off into the distance.  
  
Tasuki looked after her for a minute or so. At first he watched in   
disappointment, but quickly changed to thinking about her mission   
humorously. "What a woman!" he thought. "Nakago will sure have a   
surprise tonight!" Tasuki shook his head slowly as he thought about the   
surprise Nakago would be receiving. "He gets all the fucking luck!"  
  
Tamahome walked up to Tasuki. "So, what is she going to do?"  
  
Tasuki turned back to camp. As he walked past Tamahome, he said   
quietly,  
  
"The same thing you obviously want from Miaka, which you are never   
gonna get!"  
  
Tasuki, for fear of his life, bolted for the safety of the rest of the   
seven. Tamahome wasn't far behind him, yelling to Mitsukake that his   
healing power would be needed in the morning.   
  
  



	7. The Search for the Eighth Warrior

*************Chapter Six**************  
**The Search for the Eighth Warrior**  
**************************************  
  
Nousatsu rode towards the Seiryuu camp at the speed of light. She   
really didn't have very much time; it was already late, and she had   
promised that she would know if the Seiryuu had the eighth warrior in   
the morning. Half an hour later she arrived at the camp. She tied her   
horse to a tree where it could be seen from the tents. She took apart   
her braid and re-tied the long black hair in a ponytail loosely at the   
nape of her neck. She then crouched in the bushes and waited for Nakago   
to exit one of the tents. When she knew that he would see her when he   
re-entered, she walked inside cautiously. Nakago appeared not three   
seconds later, angry. He yanked open the curtain that served for a   
door. Then the acting began.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?!"  
  
Nousatsu flipped around as if she were scared. "Oh I am so sorry! I ...   
I didn't know that soldiers were traveling...I was lost... I'll go, I'm   
so sorry to intrude!"   
  
She then proceeded to walk towards the door, past a now very sly-  
looking Nakago. "This could be interesting," he thought.  
  
"Wait, you don't have to go. You said you were lost,...?" Nakago asked   
with charm dripping with sympathy.  
  
"Yes, I am. I am traveling from Hokan to Kuto, but I haven't traveled   
for years and I have lost my way." She added quickly, "I saw your tents   
and thought that you could help me, so I came in looking for someone."  
  
"Well I am glad that you did." "Very, very glad," Nakago thought. "Did   
you walk all this way?"  
  
"No, I have a horse. I tied him up outside." Nousatsu replied. "All is   
going well, the bastard buying it," she thought.  
  
"Please, bring him around, and I will send Suboshi to feed him. Then   
come back here, and I'll have some dinner for us," Nakago said, his   
voice simply soaking in hospitality.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Nousatsu replied. Now was the time to turn on the   
flattery. "I never dreamed a solider could be so gentle and kind."  
  
"I do try," Nakago responded. "I have this one in my complete control.   
This will be so easy." He thought as the girl left.   
  
Nousatsu brought the horse around, closer to the tents. Suboshi showed   
not a moment later, stunned at the sight of her.  
  
"Hello, are you Suboshi?" she asked politely.  
  
"Uhh... umm, yes I am ... Suboshi." He recovered quickly. "I'll take   
your horse."  
  
"Thank you. Is it all right if I look around? I've never been near a   
royal expedition." She asked, with obvious ignorance of what was really   
going on.  
  
Suboshi saw this and told her she could, but not to wander off.   
  
"Oh, I never could! I am afraid of what lurks in the dark. These last   
couple weeks have been so horrible!" She spoke as if she had just been   
through the trauma of her life.  
  
Nousatsu walked around camp, and came across a quite strangely dressed   
man. She knew that he was someone to be wary of.  
  
Upon seeing the girl, Tomo felt a negative premonition. He glared at   
her as he passed by, and headed towards Nakago's tent. He entered to   
find Nakago opening a bottle of wine.  
  
"I know what you're doing,"  
  
Nakago turned around. "I did not call for you, Tomo, and my business is   
none of yours."  
  
"That girl-"  
  
"That girl is my affair. The Suzaku have not sent her, I doubt she even   
knows the priestesses are here. We have summoned Seriyuu, what harm   
could come to us now? We have won."  
  
Tomo glared through narrowed eyes. "She will destroy you."  
  
"No, you are wrong. I will use her and send her on her way. Or, if it   
pleases you," he said, glancing at Tomo, "Tomorrow morning you may kill   
her."  
  
"Tomorrow will be too late," Tomo finished. He turned and walked   
quickly out of the tent, passing Nousatsu on his way.  
  
Nakago poured two glasses of wine as 'the girl' walked in the room. In   
her mind, Nousatsu was disgusted by the whole ordeal so far, but it   
doubled when she saw that Nakago wasn't wasting any time. He had   
already stripped down to leggings and a shirt. A bottle of expensive   
wine rested on the table. She would have to put him out quickly to be   
able to search about a little.  
  
"Did you meet Suboshi?" Nakago asked, handing her a glass of wine.  
  
"Yes, I did. (Thank you) Who was that man that was in here just now?"   
She asked, and gracefully seated herself on the bed.  



	8. Nakago and the Temptress

************Chapter Seven*************  
********Nakago and the Temptress******  
**************************************  
  
"That was Tomo," Nakago said as he seated himself next to her.   
  
"He's...somewhat scary."   
  
"You think so? He has that affect on many people."  
  
"The way he dresses, all that make-up on a man, it's simply   
frightening!" She took a sip of wine, tasting it for poisons and   
draughts of various kinds. It seemed all right. "I wonder why he   
dresses like that."  
  
Something suddenly dawned on Nakago. She was dressed like a man, was   
she Tomo's type?   
  
"Probably because of the same reason that you dress like you do," he   
responded casually, sipping his wine.  
  
  
She laughed. "Oh, this. Well, I suppose that you deserve an   
explanation."   
  
Inwardly, she smiled. She had had this explanation ready   
since she was halfway here. "I was born in Kuto, and most of my family   
is there, which is why I am returning. But when I was about twelve, my   
uncle and aunt invited me to stay with them for a while at their house   
in Genbu. My mother had fallen ill, and they didn't want me in the way.   
I stayed with my aunt and uncle for three years, until I met a man and   
fell in love with him. I thought that he had fallen in love with me   
also, but after he married me, I found that he already had a wife and   
he wanted me to be his mistress. I tried to leave many, many times, and   
after a year he turned me over to his brother, a mountain bandit.   
Eventually I got up the courage to run from him as well, but,"   
  
She became very distraught. "But I had to kill him to get away! I   
dressed like a man so no one would stop me."   
  
She had been very calm up until the very end of her story, and now she   
broke out in tears, hands over her face. Nakago thought this the   
perfect time to begin his pleasure trip, and held her close to comfort   
her.   
  
"You did what you had to, and in the morning I will personally escort   
you to Kuto."  
  
She looked up. "You will? Oh, how kind of you!"  
  
"Meanwhile, I want to get to know you better. How about your name?"   
  
"Zora. And yours?"  
  
"Nakago."  
  
"A strong name for a strong man," she smiled.   
  
But underneath, she wasn't nearly so happy. "Common, kiss me so I can   
poison you and ransack the camp! I am so sick of sucking up!"  
  
"Thank you. Would you like some more wine?"  
  
"No, thank you. It is very strong!"  
  
Nakago got up to pour himself some more wine, and when he turned   
around, he found Zora staring deep into his eyes. This of course, was   
to his liking. When he asked her why, she responded,  
  
"Because I can't help myself! You are the most handsome man I have ever   
laid eyes on."   
  
"If this doesn't make him horny, nothing will!" Nousatsu thought as she   
finished her reply.   
  
"And you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on,"   
Nakago said, moving closer. He brought her close and kissed her.  
  
"Finally! For a second there I thought that you were to much of a   
manipulating bastard to have hormones!" Obviously, a mind retort by   
Nousatsu.  
  
As Nousatsu kissed back, she pulled a hollow needle attached to a   
small, clear tube out of her sleeve. The tube contained a purplish   
sleeping draught, which would put out even Nakago for hours, maybe even   
until morning. She lifted up the back of his shirt and stuck the needle   
in his lower back. Nakago immediately felt the sting, but the draught   
was faster. She asked him what was wrong, just in case he remembered.   
She slid out from underneath him as the draught took full effect, and   
Nakago fell into the deepest sleep of his life.   
  
Nousatsu shivered. "Mou! I never want him that close again!"  
  
She removed the needle and grabbed a piece of paper to write a note to   
Nakago. She rustled through numerous maps until she found one charting   
both Genbu and Kuto. She took a pen and marked a simple route from   
their current position to the heart of Kuto. She went outside and   
looked in every tent. Nothing. All of the tents' residents fit the   
descriptions of Miaka and the others. The Eighth Warrior was not here.   
Nousatsu went back to Nakago's tent to make sure everything had gone as   
it should. She bent down over Nakago to make sure the poison was   
working.  
  
"To bad I got the better of you, Nakago. I might have given you the   
time of your life!" Nousatsu laughed her wicked laugh and was in quite   
a good mood as she left the tent.  
  
Nousatsu ran outside, sure to leave prints, and got on her horse. She   
rode the horse at top speed for almost two miles in the direction of   
Kuto. Then she went completely around the camp, at almost two miles   
out, and continued back to the Suzaku camp. She smiled. They could   
never track her. Everything had gone perfectly.   
  



	9. A Night with the Runaway Lover

***********Chapter Eight************  
***A Night with the Runaway Lover***  
*************************************  
  
Tasuki woke up at dawn to the sound of hoof beats. As he stood up, he   
saw Nousatsu riding towards them, her wild black hair flying behind   
her, and a wicked look on her face. As she stopped near camp, the horse   
reared. Nousatsu laughed and her hair was tossed behind her. Tasuki   
smiled. "She is so beautiful..."  
  
The other seishi awoke just after Tasuki. Nousatsu dismounted, smiling   
at her success.   
  
Nousatsu threw her arms around his neck, and pressed their foreheads   
together.   
  
"I did it Tasuki! And," She whispered, pressing something into his   
hand. "I got a little something extra."   
  
She broke away and went to tell the others the news. Tasuki looked down   
at his hand. His eyes widened in surprise. Plans for Kuto's attack on   
Konan were lying there, in his hand. She had gotten the attack plans?   
Tasuki quickly looked at her. And not a scratch on her! Amazing. How   
did she do it?  
  
Nousatsu turned to the seishi. "I know that we are all very excited   
that I got the information that we need, and more," She said, glancing   
at Tasuki. "Nakago has already noticed that I am gone. I covered my   
escape trail perfectly, but they are too close for me to feel safe. You   
should go as quickly as possible. Chichiri, which way are you headed?"  
  
"Back to Konan."  
  
She nodded. "I will go with you."  
  
The whole company was surprised but pleased that Nousatsu had decided   
to come with them. She had already been such a help to them, by saving   
them from the Seiryuu warriors, and recovering the information that   
they needed to defend themselves against Kuto's attack. They also knew   
that there was still hope, that they still had a chance to summon   
Suzaku! Now she had decided to serve them more, and with any luck, they   
would beat the Seiryuu and save Konan yet!  
  
***  
  
That night, the Suzaku seishi and Nousatsu gathered around a fire,   
resting. Mitsukake was feeding Tama, and he abruptly asked Nousatsu if   
she could tell them about her past. She seemed quite surprised at the   
request, but she leaned back against a tree and began to tell her   
history to the Suzaku:  
  
"My father was the leader of a mountain gang, deep in the country of   
Konan. I never knew my mother. From the age of five, I was trained in   
the art of swordplay and hand-to-hand combat. I was taught to ride a   
horse at the speed of the stars, how to be as stealthy, nimble and   
quick as a fox, and how to drink like no tomorrow. I learned to show   
no mercy, to be immune to death and bloodshed. When I was older, I   
learned when and how to hide my gender, and when to take advantage of   
it. When I was about thirteen, I realized the true reason that my   
father was teaching me all these things. I was going to become the   
leader in his place when he died.  
  
"He knew that the members of the gang, who were all men, wouldn't like   
that at all. I was being taught how to control them, how to rule, and   
how to survive. When I was seventeen, my father told me that I should   
go on a survival mission, where I would try to use the skills he had   
taught me to survive. So that I would be forced to roam China, I had   
objectives that I had to accomplish. First, I had to get the emblem of   
each of the four empires in China. Second, I had to use my abilities to   
help someone in need of them. Third, I had to pull off some great,   
difficult, suicide mission using my abilities. And fourth, I had to see   
the emperor of Konan, for my father is one of His Majesty's most loyal   
subjects. My father used to be in the service of this emperor's father,   
until he was injured and could no longer serve the emperor he loved so   
much."  
  
She smiled in memory of her father. "I self-appointed that fourth   
objective."  
  
"I can tell that you love your father very much," Mitsukake said when   
she was finished.  
  
"So, have you completed all your objectives?" Tamahome asked.  
  
She smiled wistfully. "All but the fourth. It is quite hard to get an   
audience with the Emperor of Konan."   
  
"How long has it taken you?" Chichiri piped up.  
  
"Two years."  
  
"Two years for a survival mission? That's a lot no da!" Chichiri was   
amazed.  
  
"Yes, it is. But I can go back to my father with all objectives   
complete, for he doesn't know about the fourth. Besides, what good   
would it do if I met the Emperor?"  
  
"Then what's stopping you?"  
  
Everyone looked at Tasuki. He continued, ignoring their stares.  
  
"You could leave right now. Your mission is over."  
  
"There are a few things I'm staying for,...the adventure, for one. I   
love this!" Nousatsu smiled. "A real, meaningful adventure doesn't come   
around every day. Besides, I need the practice."   
  
Nousatsu turned and smiled at Tasuki. "Does that answer your question?"   
She winked as Tasuki nodded.  
  



	10. A Journey Begins

*************Chapter Nine*************  
**********A Journey Begins************  
**************************************  
  
The next morning, Nousatsu got everyone up bright and early to begin   
the ride to Konan. She felt that they should stop there to avoid any   
mix-ups with the Seiryuu, and to refresh themselves. It would take   
several days to get to Konan, but, as Nousatsu had said, the sooner   
they started the better.   
  
Nousatsu glanced at the company's horses. More for show than hard   
travel, and fully laden. This could be a problem if they ever wanted to   
actually get to Konan. She causally walked up to Tamahome.  
  
"Have you ever ridden these horses faster than a walk?"  
  
Tamahome looked surprised. "Actually, no, not that I can remember."  
  
"And do you think that we will really need all that stuff?" she   
continued.  
  
"Well, yes, ... maybe,..."   
  
"Let me make a suggestion. First, unload all the horses and leave   
behind everything that you won't need in the next...four days. In order   
to make it, you're gonna have to rough it." Nousatsu began to form a   
pile of the things she thought they wouldn't need as the others began   
to listen. "You don't need these, or these, this is just holding space.   
Why do you have so much food? I don't think that the whole army uses   
this much food in a week! Needs to go..." Miaka was, of course,   
furious.   
  
An hour later, and the group was ready. Over half of their previous   
luggage was lying on the ground. Miaka looked at the remaining   
provisions. What meager portions! Was she going to die of starvation?  
  
Nousatsu took up her position to lead them to Konan. "Are you all   
ready? Well then lets go!" Her horse reared and then she was off like   
the wind. The group followed awkwardly behind.   
  
Tasuki had gotten plenty of unexpected riding lessons from his former   
profession. He looked over at Nousatsu to judge her form. He realized   
after a glimpse, that it was perfect. She rode on the horse as if they   
were one; like black liquid they flowed together, in perfect sync. She   
looked as if she wasn't seeing the road, or the others in the group.   
She was simply riding; laid back and comfortable, like it was as   
natural as walking. It was an art, the way she rode; pure fluid motion.   
She glanced behind her and caught Tasuki staring at her. She smiled,   
though this time it was a friendly smile, not one of the wicked,   
devilish ones she usually displayed. Her glance passed over him and   
fell on Miaka.  
  
"Loosen up a bit, don't ride the horse, float on it." She advised.  
  
"Easy. For you. To say. I can. Barely. Stay on. This. Thing." Miaka   
said between bumps.  
  
Nousatsu threw her head back and laughed. Her laugh was strong and   
wild, but pure and silvery, like rain falling on chimes.   
  
"You'll get the hang of it soon," she supported.  
  
  



	11. The Eighth Warrior Revealed!

*************Chapter Ten**************  
*****The Eighth Warrior Revealed!*****  
**************************************  
  
On the second day of fast, hard travel, the group had a bit of a surprise waiting for them when they awoke. The Seiryuu had followed their trail and were at their camp, waiting for them to wake. Nousatsu hid behind a large tree in the uncertainty. If she was found out, who knows what Nakago might do to not only her, but the Suzaku seishi as well.  
  
"Well well, what have we here? Thought you could run? Not very likely. Since I see that the dark stranger that saved you last time isn't here, I would say you have no chance against us, Warriors of Suzaku!" Nakago said arrogantly. The rest of the Seiryuu seemed to share his opinion, and glared upon the Suzaku like wolves glaring at their prey in the instant of victory.  
  
"Where is Nousatsu?" Tasuki thought.   
  
It didn't seem to be part of her personality to miss a fight, especially with the ones she had made a point to make sure the Suzaku knew she disliked.   
  
At that moment, Nakago's eyes shifted as he looked past the Suzaku and into the forest behind them. He smiled sardonically and said:  
  
"What have we here? The Suzaku's secret weapon against us? His power must be   
courage. That is why he hides behi-" Nakago broke off suddenly as he reached behind the tree and pulled Nousatsu out into view.   
  
"Zora?" Nakago was fully stunned.  
  
He looked at the Suzaku, reading their faces. They had sent her . . . and they were concerned for her. He smiled as he thought about thousands of tortures for his new hostage. His grip on the girl loosened.  
  
Nakago turned to face 'Zora', and found himself staring at the tip of a sword. He backed up and swirled around to give Tomo a shocked look. Tomo folded his arms across his chest and gaze back with a look that purely taunted, 'I told you so'. Nakago soon found that his hostage was advancing on him.  
  
"You disgusting, mind-controlling, hormone-charging easy BASTARD!"   
Nousatsu spat out with an angry, revolted look on her face. "I regret that I even looked at you, that I even pretended I was attracted to you! I will give you and your lackeys what they deserve!!! AAHHH-YYAAA!"  
  
Nakago and the others didn't even have time to think about what was going on as   
Nousatsu attacked in every way she knew how. Soon, all the Seiryuu were unconscious except for Nakago. She lifted his head off the ground where he lay; gasping for air, blood streaming down his face.  
  
"My name is Nousatsu. Remember it well." She hissed, and put Nakago out with one last kick.   
  
As she rose to face the Suzaku, they noticed a red light streaming from her forehead. As they stared, they noticed the light coming from her neck, and her right palm. She noticed the light as well.  
  
"What is this? Why am I glowing like this?"  
  
"You are the Eighth Warrior of Suzaku!" Miaka gasped. "We owe you our lives!"  
  
"What? That can't be. I can't be the Eighth Warrior. I don't have the power..." Nousatsu said in disbelief.   
  
"You are!" Tamahome said in awe. "You carry all of our symbols." He pointed to each one as he listed them off. "Mine on your forehead, Hotohori's on your neck, and Nuriko's one your chest. Mitsukake's on your palm, Chichiri's on your knee. Tasuki's on your forearm, and Chiriko's on your foot. Each one carries a different power, and now all those powers are yours."  
  
Nousatsu didn't know what to say or do. She examined all the symbols one by one, and asked what each one's power was.  
  
"Mine is fighting," Tamahome said as his own symbol glowed.  
  
"Hotohori's is swordplay," Miaka supported. "And Nuriko's is supreme strength."  
  
"Mine is sorcery, no da," Chichiri added.  
  
"I have the power of fire, thanks to my tessen!" Tasuki said, displaying the symbol for all to see.  
  
"I have the power to heal," Mitsukake said humbly. "And Chiriko had the power of   
knowledge."   
  
The next thing that Nousatsu said was totally unexpected. "I do not deserve the gifts that have been bestowed upon me. I didn't earn them; in fact, my actions should have repelled them. All my life I was the horrible little girl that was brought up by her father, if that even is her father. I didn't earn this!" She was so confused, why should such a gift from the Gods come to one who hadn't even worshiped them faithfully?  
  
Tasuki came to the rescue. "So what if you didn't earn them. Just think of these powers as an honor for helping us. You were born with this, it just chose to reveal itself now. Do you think I earned my gift of fire? I just took it and ran, like every bandit does!"  
  
She smiled, obviously feeling better. "Then let's get this group going! We have a city to drink our way through, wouldn't you say so Tasuki?!" She stepped over Nakago's motionless body and headed for the horses with a renewed sense of determination.  
  



	12. A Homecoming

************Chapter Eleven***********  
************A Homecoming************  
*************************************   
  
The party of Suzaku warriors and their priestess arrived in Konan not   
three days later. Nousatsu again donned another black, hooded cloak to   
hide her appearance. Miaka asked her why she was concealing her   
identity again, but all Nousatsu would say was:  
  
"I have a few unwanted friends in Konan."  
  
As they passed through the main gates, the guards seemed very   
uncomfortable letting the strange, hooded character into the palace.   
They eyed the "man" suspiciously, but let him pass through. After all,   
the priestess had   
insisted. . .   
  
Upon entering the palace, Miaka hurried to see Hotohori. The Emperor of   
Konan was probably already aware of their arrival, and she didn't want   
to keep him waiting. As she hastened to the throne room, she almost   
slammed into Nousatsu while turning a corner. She was still cloaked and   
hooded.  
  
"Oof! Sorry Nousatsu, I didn't see you."  
  
Nousatsu quickly lowered her hood and helped Miaka up. "It's alright. I   
suppose that I'm the one to blame, I shouldn't have been standing here.   
Truth is, I don't know where to go."  
  
"That's right," Miaka thought. She's never been here before. I should   
introduce her to Hotohori, her being the Eighth Warrior and a great   
help to them as well.  
  
"Come with me," Miaka said to her, taking her arm and leading her   
towards the throne room.  
  
"Where are we going?" Nousatsu was clearly confused.  
  
"I'm going to introduce you to the Emperor!" Miaka said happily.  
  
"No! Not looking like this!"   
  
Miaka stopped abruptly and slowly turned around. This was not something   
that she had ever expected to hear out of Nousatsu's mouth. "I honestly   
didn't think you cared,"  
  
"Not usually, but I really hadn't expected to present myself to the   
Emperor dressed like I am," Nousatsu stated crisply.  
  
"Then go change. I will wait for you."  
  
"Changing could pose a problem," Nousatsu started slowly. Miaka stared   
at her blankly, so she continued. "I don't own any feminine clothes, or   
anything like it for that matter."  
  
"Ohhh. . . " Miaka murmured, finally understanding. "That's okay!"  
  
"Do you think you have something for me?" Nousatsu responded   
cautiously. She didn't particularly like the fashions from Miaka's   
world. . .  
  
"No. You can just go as you are!" Miaka said brightly, and proceeded to   
pull Nousatsu towards the throne room.   
  
"What!? No way, I want the Emperor to think that I'm normal, at least!"   
  
When Miaka didn't cease to pull her towards the Emperor's rooms,   
Nousatsu flipped Miaka around and said quite firmly;  
  
"Miaka, I will wait. I will wait until I can present myself properly to   
my emperor. Until then I will stay somewhere in town, alright?   
Presentation is important to me, especially concerning someone in a   
position that deserves power and respect. Let me do this the way I want   
to."  
  
Miaka drew back, stunned. She let Nousatsu turn around and walk away.  
  
"I wonder when she'll come back. . ."  
  
Tasuki walked up behind her as she watched Nousatsu ride off towards   
the distant town.  
  
"Hey Miaka, why are you staring at the village like that? You looking   
for something?" He looked in the same way that Miaka was, and caught   
the last glimpse of Nousatsu riding of into the distance.   
  
"Hey! Isn't that Nousatsu? Where is she going? What happened?!"  
  
"Tasuki, she just wants to make a good impression, so she went to the village to   
get new clothes, that's all. Stop flipping out, okay?" Miaka walked towards her room.  



	13. The Emperor of Konan

************Chapter Twelve***********  
**********The Emperor of Konan*******  
*************************************  
  
--Two days later--  
The Emperor of Konan was talking to his ministers when Miaka popped   
into the room.  
  
"Hiii Hotohori!"  
  
He smiled. "Hello Miaka."  
  
"I have a surprise for you! Don't go anywhere!"  
  
Hotohori smiled, but inwardly prayed that Miaka's surprise would have   
nothing to do with her cooking.  
  
A few moments later, Miaka returned to the throne room leading a man   
cloaked and hooded in black behind her. Hotohori's eyes widened in surprise. This man was obviously no good, how did Miaka know someone like this?  
  
"Hotohori, I would like to introduce to you the Eighth Warrior of   
Suzaku!"  
  
Hotohori gasped. Miaka had told him the story when she had returned to   
Konan. Was it true? This man? At least they had him on their side. . .   
even though he looked dangerous.  
  
Miaka continued. "The Warrior has agreed to help us defeat Seiryuu. She   
will summon Suzaku whenever you are ready, Hotohori."  
  
"Yes, the sooner the better." Hotohori agreed. "Wait, Miaka, did you   
say. . . she?"  
  
A voice sounded from within the black coverings. "Yes, she did."  
  
The robes fell to the floor, and Hotohori found himself staring at the   
beautiful Nousatsu. Before Hotohori could say or do anything, she knelt   
before the Emperor, hand on the hilt of her sword.  
  
"I am the Eighth Warrior of Suzaku. I pledge my allegiance to you and   
will protect and serve you under all circumstances, be it war or peace.   
I promise to summon Suzaku to conquer the Seiryuu, to use the three   
divine wishes to serve the land of Konan and the peace of China. I will   
to protect the priestess of Suzaku with my life."   
  
As Nousatsu rose, all Miaka and Hotohori could do was stare. Both were   
shocked at her vow of loyalty. Miaka was touched.  
  
Finally, Hotohori remembered who he was and responded to Nousatsu's   
pledge. "I accept your vow, I accept you as a Warrior, and I accept you   
as a friend. You are welcome to stay in the palace for as long as you   
wish."  
  
Nousatsu smiled as thanks. "Before we knew I was the Eighth Warrior, I   
searched the Seiryuu camp for the Warrior. Instead of the Warrior, I   
found this."  
  
She handed the Emperor the attack plans that she had stolen. To say the   
least, Hotohori was impressed.  
  
"How did you manage to steal these? It's rumored that Nakago keeps all   
battle plans in his armour."  
  
Nousatsu's wicked smile appeared once more, indicating that she had   
done something naughty.   
  
"That shall be my little secret, if you don't mind, your Majesty."  
  
Hotohori was still trying to figure out how she had done it when they   
heard the familiar sound of a certain Warrior entering the throne room.   
  
"Hey, Miaka! What's going on in-" Tasuki stopped dead in his tracks as   
Nousatsu came into view.   
  
'What the. . .'  
  
"Nousatsu?"  
  
She laughed. Truth was, anyone of the seishi would have been shocked.   
Nousatsu was wearing a dress.   
  



	14. A Night on the Town

***********Chapter Thirteen**********  
********A Night on the Town*********   
************************************  
  
Tasuki was taken aback. "Man, you clean up nicely."   
  
"You don't do so bad yourself," Nousatsu commented.   
  
He smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"Are you going somewhere Tasuki?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I heard there was a carnival in town. Are you planning to go?"   
Hotohori added.  
  
"Yeah, I thought I might drop in for a sake shot or two."  
  
"Well then, maybe I could join you?" Nousatsu asked, trademark smile   
lighting up her face.   
  
Tasuki, to say the least, was amused. Somehow, even though he had seen   
her fight, he could not picture her drinking dressed as she was now.   
"She probably can't stay sober long, why not? It will be interesting to   
have her drunk ..." He thought.  
  
"Sure, why not. I know all the best places. . ." he went on as they   
walked out of the throne room and out of the palace.  
  
"Miaka, do you think she'll be safe with him? He can get quite drunk   
you know," Hotohori said when they had left.  
  
Miaka smiled, remembering how well she could protect herself. "I'm sure   
they'll be fine."  
  
"In that case, I'll set the time for the summoning for tonight. We need   
all the advantage we can get."  
  
"Good. I'll go tell all the others."  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Tasuki and Nousatsu were having fun at the carnival. Tasuki   
couldn't wait to play his little joke on Nousatsu, so he suggested a   
drink right away.   
  
"Sure, why not? Which did you say was the best place?"  
  
"Here, this one. Serves Konan's best!"  
  
They went in and ordered drinks. Tasuki watched Nousatsu carefully as   
she poured down her first shot. She didn't even look fazed. "Darn. This   
is gonna be harder than I thought," he thought as she drank his own.  
  
After about ten shots, Tasuki was beginning to feel the affects of the   
drink. At fifteen, he didn't even feel it going down. At nineteen, the   
bartender refused to serve him anymore. Nousatsu, the responsible one,   
had actually been watching her intake and wasn't even slightly tipsy   
yet. She looked over at Tasuki, thinking, "Yeahaaa. I'd say he was   
finished."  
  
"Time to go home Tasuki!" she said, paying the bartender and pulling   
him up with her.  
  
Tasuki, lead by Nousatsu, stumbled out of the bar. Halfway to the   
palace, he sat down in a field and refused to go any further.   
  
"You really had to much. You should watch your drinking."   
  
"Yeah yeah, I know. Damn, my head hurts!"  
  
Nousatsu smiled and handed him a phial. "Drink this, you'll feel fine   
in a minute."  
  
Tasuki drank, and almost spit it back out again. "What IS this stuff?   
Tastes like,. . .tastes like crap that's what it tastes like!"  
  
Nousatsu laughed. "Whatever it tastes like, it will clear your head.   
Why did you drink so much? After about number fourteen, you looked like   
you were forcing it down."  
  
Tasuki swallowed, trying to wash the taste away. "Well, I was, really.   
Just don't ask why."  
  
Nousatsu laughed and stood up. "Come on, we have to get back. They   
probably want to perform the ceremony tonight."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm comin' " Tasuki struggled to get up and going. He was   
just beginning to clear his head.  
  
Nousatsu laughed softly as she reached down and pulled his arm over her   
neck. "Let's go."  
  
As she slipped her arm around his waist for additional support, and   
smiled at him once more, Tasuki felt his head swim again. Only this   
time, it wasn't an after-affect from too much sake. . .   
  



	15. Seriyuu's First Wish

************Chapter Fourteen***********  
**********Seiryuu's First Wish*********  
***************************************  
  
"Oh Miaka,. . ." Tamahome trailed off.  
  
"Tamahome. . ." Miaka responded.  
  
Suddenly, Tamahome jerked upright. "My life force...!"  
  
He tried to form a 'chi blast' but he couldn't. His character didn't   
even appear.  
  
"Oh no!" Miaka gasped in realization. "Yui has made her first wish!  
  
***  
  
"You were right Nousatsu," Tasuki said, trying to take his mind off the   
strange feeling in his chest. "They are preparing for the ceremony. Do   
you think-" Tasuki gasped.   
  
Nousatsu watched as Tasuki slowly took out his tessen and with much   
fear in his voice, cried the magical words of the fan.  
  
"Lekka Shien!"   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
***  
  
"Chichiri, I'm going to the hospital ward to mix a new healing potion.   
We will probably need it if war breaks out."   
  
"Okay, Mitsukake. Tell ya what, I'm going that way, no da. I'll take   
you with me in my kasa. It's much faster that way, no da!"  
  
Chichiri spread his kasa on the ground and began to mutter the spell.   
He stopped abruptly and turned to Mitsukake.  
  
"Yes, I felt it too."  
  
Immediately, they both tried to use their powers. It was all in vain;   
Chichiri's kasa remained motionless and spell-less on the ground.  
  
The two friends turned to each other, and simultaneously began to walk   
towards the throne room of the Konan palace.  
  
***  
  
"Majesty, I believe that we will be forced back and back by the Kuto   
army; they are just to strong."  
  
"Yes, but we must keep the cliff at almost any cost. If they gain it,   
they could come around and-"  
  
Hotohori froze. He slowly lifted his head, a look of shock on his face.   
  
His advisors were immediately concerned. "Majesty, are you ill?"  
  
"Send for the rest of the seven! NOW!"   
  
The advisors did as they were told. They had never seen him so angry.   
Or was it... fear?  
  
The summons was unnecessary; all the remaining seven, the priestess,   
and the Eighth Warrior were already on their way. As soon as they   
entered the room, Hotohori stepped down from his throne to see them.  
  
"Have all of you felt it too? Our characters...our powers..."  
  
"Yes. Yui has made her first wish," Miaka said solemnly. "To seal   
Suzaku away forever!"  
  
  



	16. Lost Hope Regained

************Chapter Fifteen************  
**********Lost Hope Regained***********  
***************************************  
  
"Now Suzaku can never be summoned!" Miaka said, head down.  
  
Everyone remained silent and deep in despair until Mitsukake spoke.  
  
"Miaka, what were Taiitsu-kun's exact words?"  
  
Miaka looked up, bewildered. Then, she started to repeat what she had   
heard from the keeper of the Universe of the Four Gods. When she finished, she asked,  
  
"That's it, Mitsukake. How could that help, though? Suzaku is sealed   
away-"  
  
Mitsukake silenced her with a wave of his hand. "Taiitsu-kun told you   
that the Eighth Warrior could summon the God of his-or, her, rather."   
Mitsukake said with an apologetic look at Nousatsu.   
  
"Anyway, the warrior could summon any God of her choice, under any   
circumstances. So, according to the Universe of the Four Gods, Nousatsu   
should still be able to summon Suzaku!"  
  
All eyes turned to Nousatsu.   
  
"But how are we able to prove it?" she asked.  
  
"Your characters should still show up on your body when you try to use   
their powers," Tasuki replied. "Try to use them and see."  
  
Nousatsu nodded and walked out of the throne room. Everyone followed   
her.  
She walked until she found a tree in a clearing. Raising her hands in   
front of her, she whispered the spell;  
  
"lekka shien!"  
  
The bursts of fire that sprouted from her hands completely engulfed the   
tree, consuming it whole. When the fire subsided, nothing of the tree   
remained.  
  
Nousatsu was already walking towards the seishi, characters gleaming   
brightly and a smile upon her face.   
  
"I think I can summon your God," she said. "Let's conquer evil, my   
friends!"  



	17. The Beast God of Fire and Love

************Chapter Sixteen************  
***The Beast God of Fire and Love*****  
***************************************  
  
Nousatsu stood alone in front of the altar. She knew that they were all   
there, behind her, but still, she felt so alone. "Oh for shit   
Nousatsu!" she thought to herself, gaining confidence. "Where's that   
warrior I know? Where's the fear you put into others? Where's the quick   
tongue and fiery temper? The evil laugh and smile, the wonderful fun   
you get in manipulating men? Pull yourself together!"  
  
Confidence regained, she stepped up onto the altar. She closed her eyes   
and began to concentrate. The remaining seishi and their priestess   
watched as Nousatsu raised her arms and called out into the sky;  
  
"Suzaku! I summon thee to us! Come down from heaven, O God of Fire! We   
await your presence! I summon to save!"  
  
Tasuki heard thunder and looked up. The sky was shot through with veins   
of red. The winds began to swirl around in the middle of the altar,   
slowly expanding towards Nousatsu, consuming her with the white cloud.   
Suddenly, the round, white sphere burst with red light, and shot   
upwards to the heavens. The red light disappeared in the sky; the   
heavens began to swirl, slowly then quicker and quicker. A red beam   
separated the heavens, and the beam coursed down until it was directly   
over the altar. "Suzaku has been summoned," thought Tasuki.  
  
***  
  
Inside the white sphere, Nousatsu opened her eyes just as a red light   
flooded the small area. Then, standing before her was a very handsome   
man, dressed all in red. He walked up to her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Are you the priestess who has summoned me?"  
  
"I have summoned you, Suzaku, but I am not your priestess."  
  
He nodded. "Of course. You are the Eighth Warrior, the one who has   
broken the seal that the Priestess of Seiryuu has put upon me. Will you   
couple with me so that your wishes be granted?"  
  
Nousatsu hesitated. "Yes, I will couple with you."  
  
"Very well. When you are ready to have a wish granted, simply say the   
word Ki-jii."  
  
He reached out and seemed to put his hands on her shoulders, but   
instead went into her body. Nousatsu felt a sensation like ice flowing   
through her. She felt the God Suzaku reach into every crevice of her   
body, warming each part he touched. Soon, the extreme temperatures and   
the emotional weight of the God inside her were just too much.   
  
Gasping for air, Nousatsu fell to the floor, unconscious.  



	18. Love in it's Fullest

************Chapter Seventeen**********  
********Love In It's Fullest**********  
**************************************  
  
As he looked down upon her, he thought about the last few days. They   
had given Nakago and the Seiryuu a royal beating, discovered the Eighth   
Warrior, and summoned Suzaku. So much to go through in only a week...  
  
And then there was her. He had been the one to get to her before   
everyone else, when the smoke had cleared and they had seen her lying   
unconscious on the altar. He had been the one to carry her to her rooms   
and watch as Mitsukake examined her. 'She will sleep,' he had said.   
'She will sleep.'  
  
He affectionately brushed a lock of hair off of her face. She stirred   
as his fingers brushed her cheek. Then her eyes opened, and the sleep   
was done. Nousatsu looked up at him.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
Tasuki smiled. It was always duty first with her. "Two days."  
  
Her eyes widened. Without a word, she rose and pushed him out the door.   
Tasuki stood out side her door, only slightly confused. He got all his   
answers when she rushed out dressed in her usual black outfit.   
  
When he didn't follow, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Come on.   
I have three wishes to make."  
  
She burst into Hotohori's throne room at top speed. The Emperor was at   
his maps again, his mister of war close by. He looked up from his work   
and bid Nousatsu a good morning.  
  
"Oh, good morning. Where's Miaka?"   
  
"I believe she is in her room. It still is a little early for her."   
Hotohori responded, bewildered.  
  
She left the room as quickly as she had entered. Hotohori took Tasuki   
aside.   
  
"Does she always act like a tornado? And why is she wearing men's   
clothing?"  
  
Tasuki smiled. "No, not normally. But you haven't met the real   
Nousatsu. Her father is the leader of another mountain gang, and he   
raised her to be his successor. She can fight, swear, drink, and ride   
better than I can, but," Tasuki glanced to each side. "No one needs to   
know that."  
  
Hotohori's face lit up in understanding. He turned back to his maps and   
misters. "What an interesting girl," he thought.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Miaka..."  
  
"Oh Tamahome..."  
  
Suddenly, the door was thrust open and Nousatsu stepped into the room.   
Tamahome and Miaka looked up and blushed with embarrassment. Nousatsu   
rolled her eyes and advanced on the two lovers.  
  
"Dear Gods, this is not the time..." an annoyed Nousatsu muttered.   
"Come on Miaka,"  
  
Nousatsu pulled Tamahome off her and dragged him out the door. "There   
will be time for that later, big boy."   
  
She went back in Miaka's room, slamming the door behind her. "I just   
didn't want him to raise your chi too much, that's all! Oh quit whining   
and get dressed. You two can roll around later."  
  
Still standing outside her door, Tamahome realized that he was only   
slightly undressed. He made for his room as if Tasuki's tessen was   
threatening to burn him raw.   
  



	19. The Beginning of the End

***********Chapter Eighteen**********  
******The Beginning of the End*******  
*************************************  
  
"My purpose for taking you all away from your regular activities,"   
Nousatsu said, glancing in Miaka and Tamahome's direction. "is because   
I would like to discuss with you a few very important wishes."  
  
She walked in front of Hotohori and turned to meet his glance. "One   
wish will be for the peace of Konan, of course." As she began to pace   
once more, he could hear her say: "That Kuto Emperor and his disgusting   
followers..."  
  
Now she stopped in front of Miaka. Nousatsu smiled sadly. "One wish to   
seal the book away, to send Miaka and Yui back, one world from the   
other, forever." Miaka glanced at the ground, hiding a small tear.  
  
Nousatsu backed away and looked at all the seishi. Her eyes passed over   
each one, as if she was engraving their memory into herself. "That   
leaves one wish."  
  
She faced away from the group to look at the golden image of Suzaku.   
"One last wish..."  
  
Silence filled the room as the warriors searched for the last wish they   
wanted to ask Suzaku.   
  
"Ki-jii!"   
  
The words were said without any warning, and the Suzaku jumped to their   
feet.  
  
"Wait, Nousatsu!" Hotohori called, but to no avail.   
  
Nousatsu was glowing from head to toe in a bright, red light. The mark   
of Suzaku appeared one her forehead as she opened her mouth to speak...  



	20. Three Wishes from a God of Fire

***********Chapter Nineteen************  
*Three Great Wishes From a God of Fire*  
***************************************  
  
Nousatsu closed her eyes, her back still to her fellow warriors.   
  
"Suzaku, please do not let the inevitable come to pass..."  
  
"I hope she's strong enough to withstand Suzaku," Miaka said quietly.  
  
Tasuki was immediately face-to-face with the girl. "What do you mean,   
you hope she's strong enough?"  
  
Miaka's eyes widened. "I thought everyone knew..."   
  
Tasuki's attention was deterred as a sudden burst of red light lit up   
the room.  
  
"She's going to make all her wishes at once!" Hotohori cried. "She   
should recover from one before making the second!"  
  
Hotohori walked towards her, but she flipped around and stopped him   
from advancing.  
  
"Come any closer and I'll make sure you'll regret you even live," She   
said with a cold voice like steel.  
  
Her eyes lowered as she whispered her second wish. The light returned,   
and with a blood-turning cry Nousatsu fell to the ground.  
  
Knowing that he couldn't get to her, Tasuki grabbed Miaka by the   
shoulders and demanded he know what was happening to her. With a quick glance in   
Nousatsu's direction, Miaka began to speak.  
  
"When a priestess summons her Beast God, he takes her as his   
sacrifice."  
  
Tasuki looked over at Nousatsu, writhing on the floor, and everything   
fell into place. He didn't know that Miaka was still talking to him as   
he stared in fearful realization.  
  
"If she isn't strong enough, Nousatsu will be consumed by Suzaku.   
Tasuki!" Miaka grabbed his arm as he started towards her. "You can't help her. Only she can help herself!"  
  
Tasuki shook Miaka off and ran to Nousatsu. She was supporting herself   
on her hands and knees, in obvious pain. She looked up at Tasuki   
menacingly.   
  
"Don't come closer...I'm warning you."  
  
"Nousatsu-" Tasuki started, but he was cut off by what her thought was   
another explosive burst of light. But instead, as he looked up,   
Nousatsu was rising to her feet - with crimson wings.  
  



	21. Love Does Not Die

************Chapter Twenty************  
*********Love Does Not Die************  
**************************************  
  
Struggling to keep her balance with the massive, stunning wings,   
Nousatsu got to her feet. Making a noticeable effort, she looked at   
Tasuki, and the rest of the group behind him. Tasuki saw that she was   
breathing heavily, and she was suffering from some immense hidden pain.   
Also, there were the wings; the beautiful, majestic wings were weighing   
her down, physically and mentally.   
  
"She knows..." he whispered. "She knows she's going to die."  
  
Facing her fellow warriors with a sturdy glare of determination,   
Nousatsu began the last words that Suzaku would turn true, the last   
wish.  
  
"Suzaku! Grant me this last desire." Her skin began to turn to feathers   
as she spoke.  
  
"I wish-"  
  
Tasuki started forward. "No! Stop, Nousatsu!"  
  
"For Yui and Miaka to be returned home, to their own world,"  
  
Another light was seen, and Miaka disappeared.  
  
"Miaka..." Tamahome murmured longingly.   
  
"Nousatsu! Please,..." Tasuki reached out for her, but drew back   
instantly, for the aura around her burned him like fire.   
  
"And the Book of the Universe of the Four Gods to be sealed away   
FOREVER!"  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened in despair. "No..." he murmured.  
  
One last time, Suzaku's symbol flared red on her forehead, consuming   
the room with the crimson light. The transformation was complete. One   
last time, she spoke:  
  
"It has been done...for you..."  
  
And one last time, she drew breath. The light died, and so did the   
girl. Nousatsu fell to the floor, lifeless.   
  
Tasuki knelt down beside her, and pulled her into his arms and kissed   
her. "I loved you..."  
  
*****************Fini*****************  
***  
  
  



	22. Afterthoughts

*************Afterthoughts*************  
***************************************  
  
We shall never know what Nousatsu's chosen wish was. And we shall never   
know if she shared the same feelings for Tasuki as he did for her. It   
is not known why she didn't even try to save her own life as the Beast   
God Suzaku began to consume her. But this is known:  
  
The day after Nousatsu sacrificed her life to have Suzaku grant her   
three wishes, Hotohori found a strange book in his library. The cover   
read:  
  
"The Universe of the Two Worlds"   
  
When Hotohori opened the book, the first page said this:  
  
"This is the book of the Universe of the Two Worlds. Whosoever opens it   
may use it, to step through one world to the next. The book is a spell,   
and as soon as the first page is turned, the spell is conjured. Anyone   
may use this book, as many times as they wish. It is a book of great   
power, so it should be protected, and used only for the benefit of the   
good."  
  
Hotohori turned the first page. A silver light came out of the book,   
and when it disappeared...  
  
"Hotohori!"  
  
Hotohori was in shock. "Miaka...?"  
  
***  
  
  



End file.
